Ahab's Epic Adventure
'''Ahab's Epic Adventure '''is the tittle of an epic adventure that Captain Ahab went on in an assassination atempt to assassinate Hisa Takei. He failed at the hands of Boris Takei, Hisa's giant whale. However, in Ahab's Epic Adventure 2, he succeeds. Below is how everthing went down: Captain Ahab want's to assassinate Hisa Takei, so he gathers his pirate crew of over 500 sailors, of which only 4 would return. They sail out of Port-of-Spain in Spain on their way to Japan, off the coast of Nagano to infultrate Hisa Takei's underwater fortress. The crew sails across the atlantic ocean and will cut through to the Pacific through the EvilPana Canal. But first, they must get through the Weegee occupied Carribbean! As the ship's food begins to run out, they stop in Havana, Weegee UnWorld Territories. The Weegees there, however, refused to give Captain Ahab any food, even for OVER 9000 dollars! Ahab simply says "Ok, no problem" and left with his crew. About 100 KM off the coast of Havana, they all ready their weapons and the next morning, raid the poor city. They rob it of all of its food and have no mercy. Ahab, to celebrate his victory, throws a huge feast on the ship. The next day, they sail all the way to the EvilPana Canal, a canal that conects the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific, where Japan is. When the ship reached the enterance to the canal, they were greeted by the people of Evil Land, who asked for OVER 9000 dollars to use their canal. Ahab, being an evil person, kills them all and uses the canal for freeeeee!!! The crew enters the Pacific Ocean and sail 500 KM off the coast of Evil Land and the Weegee UnWorld Territories. They spend days sailing north and are almost sunked by an iceburg. The iceburg approaches and the ship cannot turn fast enough. As the crew panics, Ahab simply fires the cannons at the iceburg, smashing it to pieces. They continue to sail north and then west to Japan. Once again, needing to refuel, Ahab raids another island and throws another feast in the middle of the North Pacific. In the sky on the night of the feast, a crew member saw airplanes with the Takei family symbol on it. Hisa knew they were coming. Ahab, not wanting her to find out, firest missiles off the ship and blows up the airplanes. However, the message had already been sent to Hisa. The next day, about 30,000 KM to Japan, Hisa sends bombers to bomb Captain Ahab. The whole crew works to shoot them down and succeeds. This enrages Hisa Takei. Soon, Captain Ahab reaches Japan and sails to the coast of Nagano, where the final battle was about to begin. "Well, we can probably get into Takei's base easi - HOLY CRAP WE HAVE TO FIGHT THAT?!?!?!?!?!?" said Hajime Kunihiro, as Hisa Takei's pet whale/body guard, Boris Takei, appears above the water. "How about a little sport before dying, my dear whale," Katz says as he mans the harpoons. A historic battle takes place and Katz is seriously injurerd, but is healed and conforted by Hajime, his new best friend. When the battle was over, Ahab had suffered a terribe defeat. The whole crew had died except for him, Katz, Hajime and Ishmael. They all retreated to Nagano where they caught the first flight to Port-of-Spain. Captain Ahab later got a new crew and ship and raided Takei's base again in Ahab's Epic Adventure 2! Category:Events Category:Epic Adventures